Grimfax
Grimfax was once the ruler of the Castle of Ice in the Never-Realm until he was overthrown by the Ice Emperor and Vex. He subsequently became a high-ranking Blizzard Warrior that leads battles. He later rebels and sides with Lloyd to overthrow Zane. History Corruption (flashback) Grimfax was once king of the Never-Realm and his guards caught a trespassing Vex, who is brought before Grimfax and tries to persuade him to attack the Formlings, but he refuses and has him thrown out. Later, Vex returns with an amnesiac Zane who he proclaims as the rightful ruler. Disgusted by this audacity, Grimfax orders for them to be thrown out. However Zane easily defeats his Samurai with his powers and puts them under his control. Grimfax is then attacked and seeing the odds against him he surrenders, allowing Zane to take rule as the Ice Emperor. The Never-Realm Grimfax is seen leading the Blizzard Samurai out of the Castle of Ice after being ordered by General Vex to destroy the villagers harboring the Ninja. Fire Maker Grimfax leads the Blizzard Samurai to the battle against the Great Lake. He attacks Kai, but the rest of the Ninja save him. They prompt him to call for surrender, but Grimfax sees the Hearth Fire and is able to take it out before calling for the retreat. Secret of The Wolf Grimfax and his men return to the castle, with him stepping forward to report their victory. However, Vex is quick to tell him that they actually failed after displaying the fire still remains and how their numbers are lacking. Grimfax is stunned to learn this and tries to explain. The Ice Emperor is displeased at this and starts to freeze Grimfax, while Vex persuades him to carry out a severe punishment. However, Ice Emperor stops midway and tells Grimfax that he will atone for his mistake, much to Grimfax's relief. Following this, the Ice Emperor ordered him and his men out. My Enemy, My Friend Grimfax watches Vex and two Blizzard Warriors bringing Lloyd into the Emperor's throne room, where Lloyd discovers the Ice Emperor's real identity. A Fragile Hope Grimifax learns that The Ice Emperor was once a good man. So he opens the prison doors for Lloyd and Kataru. Then they form an alliance and call themselves the resistance. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu * 114. "The Never-Realm" * 115. "Fire Maker" * 121. "Secret of The Wolf" * 123. "My Enemy, My Friend" * 125. "Corruption" * 126. "A Fragile Hope" * 127. "Once and for All" Trivia *The moment when Grimfax was nearly punished is similar something done to Harumi by Garmadon in "How to Build a Dragon." *He is currently the only member of the Blizzard Samurai who doesn't have a Minifigure. *He is the only named Blizzard Samurai aside from Vex. Gallery Screenshot 20190920-220817.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.23.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.23.32 PM.png Fire Maker 11.jpg Fire Maker 10.jpg Fire Maker 9.jpg March of the Blizzard.gif Icestaff.gif FB121AB1-E5B4-4BB1-A328-FBFF4A9F2498.jpeg|Grimfax returns to the castle. My Lord punish Grimfax.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 characters Category:Blizzard Samurai Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Villains Category:Ice Category:Redeemed Characters